Tormenta
by Abi MalfoyPotter Black
Summary: La lluvia repicoteando en la ventana, el viento azotando con furia los árboles; el ensordecedor bramido de los truenos, el nublado cielo mágicamente iluminado por los relámpagos; el agua correr colina abajo... Sus cuerpos mojados, y no de lluvia...


La lluvia repicoteando en la ventana, el viento azotando con furia los árboles; el ensordecedor bramido de los truenos, el nublado cielo mágicamente iluminado por los relámpagos; el agua correr colina abajo…

La lluvia repicoteando en la ventana, el viento azotando con furia los árboles; el ensordecedor bramido de los truenos, el nublado cielo mágicamente iluminado por los relámpagos; el agua correr colina abajo…

Nada, absolutamente nada distraía a la pareja que se encontraba en esos momentos dentro de la vieja y desgastada choza, en la cima del pequeño monte.

Sus cuerpos mojados, y no de lluvia; sus cuerpos temblando, y no de frío.

Una gota cristalina y perlada se deslizó por la tersa y pálida piel de su espalda ancha y masculina; el dedo índice y femenino siguiendo con lentitud el camino trazado. Un jadeo coronando la escena.

Un movimiento de cadera, permitiéndole entrar a su intimad húmeda y caliente una vez más. Las uñas de ella clavándose fieramente en sus hombros.

El crepitar de la chimenea, tibio a comparación de sus cuerpos, sólo alcanza a iluminar parcialmente sus siluetas, dejando la escena casi a sombras en un toque de misterio y erotismo.

La ropa olvidada en un rincón se humedece por la gotera, amortiguando el constante sonido.

La delicada y pequeña espalda friccionando en la manta, que utilizan ahora como lecho improvisado, se curva de vez en cuando en respuesta al placer. Sus cabellos castaños y ondulados se esparcen por el suelo. Y un gemido se une al atronador sonido del trueno.

Sus ojos cafés llamean al suave color del fuego. Y en su mirada le demuestra su amor; y en su mirada se refleja su disfrute.

Una embestida más les provoca un estremecimiento especialmente placentero. Y un sonido parecido a un jadeo y un ronroneo, escapa de los labios masculinos.

Sus cabellos rubios, brillan cual plata por la tenue luz de las centellas que se cuelan por la única ventana. Mechones pegados a su frente, mechones destellando por el constante movimiento de sus cuerpos.

Unas manos se aferran a la amplia cadera femenina, elevándola un poco para lograr una penetración más profunda.

El gemido que escapa de los rosados e hinchados labios de ella, le indica que el final está cerca.

Pequeños brazos frágiles se enredan en su cuello, acercándolo al cansado y sudoroso cuerpo bajo él; acercándolo a su boca para un beso apasionado.

Batalla entre sus labios, batalla entre sus lenguas. Lucha por el poder, por el hacer sucumbir al otro en esa blanca irrealidad que te eleva a lo más alto del gozo y el placer.

Y los labios bajan al suave y delgado cuello de ella, besando, lamiendo, saboreando y degustando el gusto salado. Marcando y reexplorando, reconquistado. Por que ella es _suya_.

Y los movimientos sincronizados se vuelven famélicos, _desesperados_.

Y el choque entre sus cuerpos casi duele, pero es tan maravilloso, que poco importa.

Y las estilizadas piernas de la chica se enredan en su cintura, y lo aprieta, y lo estruja… y el placer aumenta, y la aferra a su torso, queriendo fusionarla contra él.

Y la tormenta ha logrado acallar sus gemidos, el acelerado y desigual palpitar galopante de sus pechos.

Él busca sus manos, y entrelaza sus dedos. Y las alianzas doradas brillan más que sus miradas.

Y el cegador resplandor los hace convulsionar espasmódicamente; y la explosión en sus vientres se extiende como cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, en electrizantes olas de placer.

Y buscan la liberación de esa adictiva y desesperante sensación en los labios del otro. Ahogando en sus bocas el último gemido de su unión.

Y la tormenta de afuera se ha convertido en una lluvia ligera, y varias estrellas se asoman entre las negras nubes.

Y sus pulsaciones se van calmando, y la respiración se va regulando.

Y sólo disfrutan de la presencia y el calor de su abrazo pegajoso.

Y se miran a los ojos. Plata y miel chocando y conectándose. Y se sonríen con ternura, después de tanta pasión desmedida.

Y no hacen falta palabras para decirle al otro lo que sienten, porque ahora eso está de más. Se aman, y acaban de demostrárselo de la forma más sincera y sensual posible.

Porque se lo han repetido al otro en caricias y besos, en esas atropelladas y mojadas noches de su luna de miel.

Porque cada noche de tormenta, va acompañado por una noche de pasión.

Porque no necesitan de un glamoroso paseo por Francia, cuando lo que desean es traer al mundo la combinación perfecta de un _Malfoy_ y una _Granger_.


End file.
